ceauntaygordenjunkfandomcom-20200216-history
Wiki News/Watch Sonic X: Return to Soleanna Online
You can watch Sonic X: Return to Soleanna online for Free here. The movie is a 2010 animated film, the fourth film into the Sonic X film series and nearly based onto the original TV series Sonic X (2003-2006), following by three previous films, Sonic X: Curse of Raven Radix (2007), Sonic X: The Shadow Snow (2008) and Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic (2009). Events used from 2006's Sonic the Hedgehog, the movie was directed and produced by Dana McFarland, as of written by Michael Haigney and Ted Lewis. The film stars Jason Griffith, Amy Palant, Dan Green, Lisa Ortiz, Kathleen Delaney, Mike Pollock and Rebecca Honig as the voices of Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Rouge the Bat, Cream the Rabbit, Doctor Eggman and Shadow the Hedgehog. Other characters features with the return of Team Chaotix, Blaze the Cat and Babylon Rogues. Lacey Chabert, who voiced Princess Elise from 2006 Sonic the Hedgehog game, will reprise her role for the film. Ben Linkin will voice King Lydio the Hedgehog, the new villain for the franchise. Animation for the movie begins on November 17, 2009. The film also features the return of Elise and Blaze, and the first appearance of King Lydio the Hedgehog, who quickly died into this film, as of Cosmo. Released in theaters worldwide on June 4, 2010, the film was the first installment to release in IMAX. The film enjoyed with successful film reviews and has set a record for the biggest midnight premiere for an animated movie ever with the release in nearly 3,000 theaters, including widest release. It also sets a record for biggest opening day and weekend of all-time, and also worldwide opening over $400 million. It by far became the second most successful movie of 2010 grossing $694 million worldwide. According to box office sales, film grossed $11.5 million, making it the biggest opening for an animated movie at its' midnight premire ever in 3,000 theaters, beating The Revenge of Sonic ($3 million) in 2,000 theaters, as well as the seventh biggest midnight opening of all-time. The film than grossed with an ultimate $80.2 million on its' opening day in 4,391 theaters, setting a record as the biggest opening of all-time beating The Twilight Saga: New Moon ($72 million). With this $80 million, also broke the previous film's record for biggest opening day of all-time ($38 million) back in October. The film than took the #1 spot grossing in an ultimate $167 million, beating The Dark Knight ($158 million), which opened back in July 2008, for bigest opening weekend of all-time, as well as Shrek the Third's record for biggest opening weekend for an animated movie. With an #1 opening overseas of $245 million, giving the film's worldwide total to $412 million, become the highest-grossing opening worldwide of all-time beating Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince ($394 million) back in July. It also sets a record beating Iron Man 2 ($128 million) for biggest opening weekend for a movie of 2010. So far, it opened as the fifth highest-grossing movie worldwide of 2010. With $167 million, the film is fastest film to earn more than $100 million. Meanwhile on it's opening day of it's second weekend of release, the film grossed $25.1 million, bring in a total to $226 million, beating The Karate Kid ($18 million) and The A-Team ($9 million) in 4,401 theaters, and also was #1 for two straight weeks making in another $59 million, after falling 68 percent from it's last weekend. It was later falling to second place behind Toy Story 3 ($41 million), and is set to debut neither in second or third place on it's three weekend of release. As of June 18, 2010, total tickets sales are $284 million, with a still $410 million overseas, and currently up to $694 million worldwide, becoming the second highest-grossing movie of the year so far behind Alice in Wonderland ($1.014 billion), and as the 45th highest-grossing movie of all-time. Domestically, it holds as the third highest grossing movie of the year, and the first and only animated movie getting the fastest $200 million mark as soon as possible this year. In the franchise, it quickly became the second most successful film behind Sonic X: The Revenge of Sonic ($530 million) and became the most successful film here in the US for a movie franchise. Also, it was known as the highest-grossing animated movie of 2010 beating How to Train Your Dragon ($472 million).